Communications between remote modems is commonplace in many applications. Depending on the type of system, though, there may or may not be an initialization sequence that can synchronize the remote modems. For example, startup in an electrical or optical serializer/deserializer (SerDes) system is blind, meaning that there is no initialization sequence. Wireless systems (i.e., cellular communications system), on the other hand, have and usual require an initialization sequence, which occur during fixed training periods. A problem with these types of initialization sequences is that the sequence is fixed and not dependent on the state of the remote receiver, causing a loss in robustness. Therefore, there is a need for an initialization sequence for a communications system that is dependent on the state of the receiver.
Some examples of conventional systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 8,081,948; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2011/0122932; and PCT Publ. No. WO2012074551.